


【坂银】口（R15）

by JNCX



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JNCX/pseuds/JNCX





	【坂银】口（R15）

◎单纯只是口而已  
◎不是很详细的短打

坂本觉得实在是没什么时刻能比自己正在自慰的时候被喜欢的人撞见还要更加尴尬了。

手上沾满了黏糊糊的液体，胀大的性器直直地挺立着，顶端残留着点点精液，他与一脸讶异的银时沉默地对视相望。不久前万事屋三人接到天人的委托，要去别的星球办点事却没想到需要被抠门的委托人摆了一道，没有收到路程费用，正赶上坂本回地球稍作停泊，就死乞白赖地上了快临丸。

在宇宙穿梭一天了，算算日本时间也该深夜时分，船员们早早就去休息了，只有轮班的人还在到处走动。他刚开始以为没人会进房间便随意往正对着门的办公椅上一靠，松了裤腰带便上手宽慰自己已然弹出来的勃起阴茎，才开始没一会儿就被人整了个正着。

眼下这种僵局想要收拾也有些困难，毕竟虽然都是以前从攘夷战争开始天天形影不离的作战伙伴，偶尔得空也会一起去个花街，可是细想自慰时相互撞见那可是从未发生过的情景。大家都是男人，当面做这种事情也不需要过于害羞，但是在此之前毫无经验的坂本很显然觉得自己的现状很窘迫。

最重要的是，银时是他中意了许多年的人，渴望着又期待着，慢慢从喜欢与爱意中衍生出来的强烈性欲与征服欲滋补着他内心的感情空缺。好不容易能和他见上一面，本以为此次又是见个短暂的面便再次分别，却没想到他还能有搭上自己的爱船，和自己奔向浩瀚宇宙的那一天。

夜深时分一切都沉寂下来，胡思乱想也就从此刻开始。他先是寥寥几句吩咐了今夜轮班的船员，后而急促不安地加快速度回到自己的房间，连门都来不及锁便陷进柔软的皮质沙发椅上，想着那个人的音容，口干舌燥之时抓了抓乱糟糟的卷发，像往常一样解开了自己的裤腰带。

此时此刻，他正有些疲惫地靠在沙发椅上，一览无余的性器带着污浊的景色一并映入银时的眼中。无声在蔓延，两人谁也没有说话，连对方的名字都忘了叫，坂本尴尬地不知道该如何收手，只能茫然地和他相视一愣。

“辰马你这家伙还真是……”好就好在双方都愣神不久，率先朝他发话的银时已经对他迈开了脚步，一副悠闲的姿态将手习惯性地揣进白色羽织外套的一端。还没等他回答，脚步声已然逼近他，就这么直接地站在不知该做何动作的坂本，低头看了一眼他直挺的性器，调侃道：“…以前也就看过两三眼，这么多年过去了你的尺寸还是那么令人羡慕。”

坂本觉得自己的脸面快要尽失了。换做以前，被银时这么打趣倒还可以从容不迫地应对，还能顺藤摸瓜装作自然地聊聊男生之间的情色话题，现在这种情况下还要他假装什么不轨心思也没有的话，实在是太难了。于是只能干笑一声，“啊…哈哈哈。金时你来的真不巧。”

太糟糕了，坂本内心悔恨不已为什么刚刚没锁门，他光想着陆奥不会随便进他房间的那份安心感去了，完全忽略掉了此次自己还带上了另外三位贵客。实在是太糟糕了，他把心里话咽回去，望向银时的眼神里无可避免地多了一丝心虚。

银时却答非所问，“你洗澡了么？”

坂本诚实地道：“刚刚洗过。”

接下来那人就没声了，坂本正想问他问这个干什么的时候忽然看见银时在他面前蹲下，似乎毫不介意地握上那根粗大的阴茎上手滑动了几下，动作流畅且毫不僵硬。不过某人的心里却疯狂响起了警钟，急寥寥地想要阻止他继续往下，“喂银、银时！你要干什么？”

“把腿打开点，这样不方便。”那人却丝毫不理会自己的干着急似的镇定，甚至面不改色地让他将两腿之间的距离分得再开些，掌心包围着自己的阴茎，手指朝前端伸去，玩弄着他的囊袋。不顾坂本的质问，他边帮人撸动着性器边抬眸望向他，这才做出回答：“辰马，看来你也挺不好受的，一个人寂寞了这么多年，今天碰巧有机会，我帮你吧。”

没有比现在这个状况更加惊悚的时刻了。坂本内心惶恐，他不敢相信自己听见了什么，潜意识认为他可能在做夜晚的白日梦，简直有如天方夜谭般不可能——但是事情又确实是发生了，他还没说些什么接受与拒绝的决定性话语便被告知性器出了点意外状况，看见银时就这么毫无顾忌地张口含上他的阴茎时，墨镜都从自己鼻梁上滑下，掉落在了银时面前。

他微皱眉，伸手将他的墨镜拿开丢到一边，灵巧的舌头此前已经在口腔内对含入的阴茎展开了攻势，为了说句话又迅速退出：“太碍事了，你的墨镜。”还没喘口气便再次含上顶端部位，张着嘴巴细细舔着坂本的性器，甚至再往前倾了一些距离，欲要吞入整根阳物。

“银时……”坂本说不出话，刚才自己一个人宽慰的时候已经整出了脸上的淡淡绯红色，身下的性器被人肆意地含舔着使得他身体直接一软，骨头像是松散了一般半无力地滑坐下了一点沙发椅。他无法相信眼前的一幕，可是身下的快感却最为直接地给他带来了事情的真实性。

幻想了许久的场面如今突然实现还是令他有些无所适从的，面部的红晕中掺杂了羞涩，却又还是忍不住地低下头去凝视着正在专注替自己口着的银时。意识到自己的眼神兴许愈发地痴迷，特别是当他看见银时松了口后，双手抓上自己的阴茎，在肉眼可见的地方大胆地伸出舌头舔着龟头处时，那个人的表情带了点狡黠，每每向他投来的视线都像在不断地邀请他的性欲愈加膨胀。

赤裸裸的勾引，坂本觉得全身都快被点着了，他咽了咽口水，眼神暗下些许神色后便觉得逆来顺受接受这份从天上掉下来的好意。“银时，要试试更深的地方吗？”如此问道过后已然不觉自己究竟有哪般羞耻，只是按照自己的意愿想让银时做下一步，面前人未搭话，只是在用实际动作来回应着。

他含入那根性器直到顶端深入地抵到自己的喉咙，舌尖四处扫刮着阴茎上的青筋纹路，柔软却带点硬实的触感盘旋在感官中。方才坂本自慰时射出的精液还溅在木地板上，铃口上也还被白浊沾染着，不过都被自己第一次含上的时候舔干净了。

如此几个来回，性快感直线上升，身体有些发软。坂本觉得自己积蓄已久似乎又要宣泄一发出去，微皱的眉头促使他闭上眼睛，细微的喘息声在空气中起伏着。在银时替自己口的时候心满意足地顺手掌着他的后脑勺，柔软的发梢蹭得心痒。

“银时。”他轻声喊了一道银时的名字，用最轻柔的语气，尝试委婉地表达自己的生理需求。“我想射了…我能直接射在里面吗？”

好吧，一点也不委婉，反倒显得生硬又毫无技术含量。

“你这家伙还真是会得寸进尺啊……”银时诧异地看了眼自己，却也没摆明拒绝的态度，松口后咕哝着抱怨了几句罢了：“喂喂精液可不比草莓牛奶那样美味啊。”

坂本着急地补充一句，“你可以马上吐出来，还是不要吞掉好了。”

“当然会吐掉了，混蛋。”银时啐了一句，为了调节似乎变得有些尴尬的气氛，不由得反驳了回去：“你以为我还会乖乖吞下去吗？想的也太美了吧，色情毛球。”

坂本干笑道，“啊哈哈哈，不知道今天到底谁才是色情的卷毛哦，银时。”

调笑也就到此为止了。头一回被人这样口过，此次经验是以后再不可多得的宝贵回忆，一想到今夜如果就这么过去的话，到了明日，他们之间的关系还是会像从前那样一点都不会发生改变的话…他便觉得难过，且难过到了极点。

如此想过便愈发觉得难以压抑身下的冲动，再次抵在银时的喉间，意识到自己快射出来之后才慌忙往外面挪出了点距离，顷刻间射出的污浊直直地冲入他的口腔，坂本仰起头长长地舒出一口气。

“吐掉吧。”坂本主动退出他的口腔，轻柔地揉捻着他的蜷曲发丝，让他不要勉强自己。

银时默不作声，只是抬头看了他一眼，遂而将那些污浊的液体尽数咽下喉咙。半晌，才哑着声音懒散地回应道：“晚了，已经吞掉了，只因为你是坂本辰马而已，银桑我才不喜欢那种黏糊糊的口感。”

恍惚之中，坂本下意识地以为，原来银时也喜欢他。

完

【口的好爽】  
虽然写的不多。  
结尾其实银时就是因为喜欢辰马才给他口的。


End file.
